Second Time's The Charm, Right?
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: A night of fun, snow, and twister is in Teddy's future. Can she, Spencer, Ivy, and Ray handle a night alone in the middle of a blizzard?
1. Chapter 1

Yep, I have like 135,987,609 other stories that I'm writing but after watching the newest episode of Good Luck Charlie, I had to write this.

* * *

><p>I am now the cliché high school girl; I have had my boyfriend cheat on me and then I have taken him back. I realize that it's stupid but I can't bring myself to not be with Spencer, I mean I love him and I want to trust him again so I'm trying my hardest to do so.<p>

I haven't told Ivy about it yet but I was going to tonight. We were going to have a sleepover with pizza and movies and all of that stuff. I figured what better time to tell her than at a sleepover with food and Zac Efron, right?

"Teddy! Ivy's downstairs!" I heard my mom shout from the top of the stairs.

I slid off of my bed and took the stairs two at a time to get up there. She was waiting for me with Charlie on one hip and her bag of stuff on the other. I looked over at mom with an exaggerated look and she just sighed.

"Your father and I are going out tonight, PJ's in Mexico, and Gabe is at a friend's house working on a project and is going to spend the night there. I want you two to watch Charlie for me," she said and walked upstairs.

"Alright mom, we've go it. Don't ask me if I want to or anything," I said the last part under my breath. Then I turned to Ivy and said, "I have something to tell you and you can't get mad, okay?"

"Nothing good ever comes after that," Ivy said as we walked down the steps. "Is this something really bad?"

I sat Charlie down in the floor of my room where she started to play with the blocks she had left there. "Uhm, well I may be sorta kinda dating Spencer again. Is that really bad?"

"When you say Spencer, do you mean Spencer Walsh? The boy who cheated on you and left you broken for so long; the one that your little sister bit?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip and wiggling her finger in my face.

"Yeah that would be the Spencer," I said, looking down at my comforter and picking at it. "Are you mad at me?"

"Well it depends, are you happy with him?" she asked.

"Yes, I am so happy that it's insane. I think that I might love him, Ivy," I said. I realized that I was gushing but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

"Well I guess that's all that matters. I just hope that he knows if he hurts you again I'll have to hurt him," she said, "I'm sure your mom and dad will help me do it too."

"Yeah, mom already threatened him. I'm afraid of how Charlie's going to take it, I mean she's not his biggest fan," I said, smiling over at her.

"I know, she did bite him after all," Ivy said, walking over to and sitting by her in the floor. "She's a very good judge of character."

I rolled my eyes at Ivy and got up to answer my ringing phone on my nightstand, "Hello?"

"Hey Teddy, this is Spencer. I was wondering if Ray and I could come over to your house and hang out with you and Ivy for a while, my big sister's coming home and my mother said that we would just get in the way," he said from the other line.

"Uhm, can you hang on for a sec, Spenc?" I asked dropping my phone on my bed and jumping up the stairs to meet my mom by the door, "Mom you know I love you so much, right?"

"I don't have time for this Teddy, what do you want?" she asked as she put in her earrings in the mirror by the door.

"Right, well I was wondering if Spencer and Ray could come over and hang out with Ivy and me? We won't do anything I promise, please?" I begged her and even gave her the pouty lip.

"If you promise me that you will be responsible and won't do anything that will scar Charlie for life then it's fine," she said as she clicked her earring in place.

"Yeah we won't, thanks mom!" I said throwing my arms around her neck and giving her a hug. "I promise we'll take care of Charlie."

I ran back down the stairs and picked up my cell that I had left on my bed, "Spencer? She said that she didn't care. But I feel like I should warn you we're watching Charlie."

"Has Charlie lost all of her teeth yet? I don't know if I can handle another bit finger," he said but I could hear the humor in his voice.

"No, she hasn't lost them but I hope that you don't give her a reason to use them this early in our relationship," I said sitting in the floor by Ivy.

"I'm not; you're the only girl for me Teddy, I promise. Well we're heading out," he said, "I'll text you when I'm close."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I said and hung up the phone. I knew I was smiling like a total idiot but I couldn't help it, I was just so happy.

"So I take it that Spencer's going to come over and watch movies with us?" Ivy asked, Charlie sitting in her lap now.

"Yeah, him and Ray. I already asked mom and she said that it was okay as long as I kept an eye on Charlie," I said, putting up Charlie's blocks. "Hey Charlie, do you want to go watch the Gurgles?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Charlie shouted as she ran into the basement and crawled up onto the couch. "Play! Play, Teddy!"

I smiled and put in the DVD for her to watch. I figured that it didn't matter which episode I put it on she would watch it without complaints. I just hoped that she didn't figure she had to use the bathroom this time.

Once I walked back into my bedroom, making sure I stayed where I could see Charlie, and asked Ivy, "You don't think that I'm making a mistake in taking Spencer back do you?"

"I think that you're the only one that knows how you feel and how your heart feels about Spencer. I think that you need to remember how much he hurt you in the past with Skyler and don't be too quick to trust him again," Ivy said, sounding like a total mother and freaking me out.

"I know that, I'm not just automatically trusting him again and he knows that. I'm trying to make myself happy again and Spencer knows that," I said.

"Teddy we're leaving! I'm trusting you and Ivy, don't abuse that!" Mom shouted as I heard the door shut.

Then my phone buzzed and I ran over to it. It was a text from Spencer that said:

_We're turning the corner to your house right now. Be there in a sec, baby (:_

I smiled and turned to Ivy, "They're almost here so do you want to move upstairs and get ready? I'll grab Charlie if you get the movies."

She nodded and picked up the stack of movies. We made it to the top of the stairs right as the door bell rang. It was show time.

* * *

><p>So review if you think that I should continue with it or not...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa baby! I got five reviews for this story in one night, that was waaaaay more than I was expecting! Thanks to all that reviewed, here's chapter 2.

* * *

><p>"If you'll make sure that Charlie doesn't hurt herself I'm going to go get the door," I said sitting Charlie on the couch next to Ivy and walking to the door.<p>

I fluffed my hair and made sure I looked cute in my pjs and opened the door, "Hey Spencer. Hey Ray, nice pajamas."

Spencer was wearing a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and a black shirt while Ray had on a pair of red plaid bottoms and a plain white shirt. Spencer looked absolutely adorable and I just wanted to kiss him, then I remembered that I could.

I stood up on my tip toes and touched my lips to his lightly. He smiled and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I loved how much his kisses made my knees weak and gave me intense butterflies.

An obnoxious throat clearing in the background made me pull back slightly and look behind me. Ivy was standing there next to Ray with her hands on her hips and she had this look on her face that was full of annoyance.

"I love you guys and all but I really don't want to see you with your tongues down each others throats, it's gross," she said and sat down on the couch with Ray close to her side.

"I'm going to go get Charlie to sleep and then we can start the movies. I'll be right back," I said picking her up.

She let out a little yawn and I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. I felt a hand on my lower back and saw that Spencer was following me up the stairs. I figured Ray and Ivy could control themselves long enough for Spencer and I to put Charlie to bed.

I pushed open her door and lay her in her bed, "It's time for bed now Charlie. Can you go to sleep and show me how big of a girl you are?"

She gave me a sleepy smile as I tucked her in and I sat on the floor with Spencer until I could hear her quiet snores. By the time that happened, Spencer was leaning against the wall and I was leaning against his chest with the rest of my body between his raised knees.

"You're so good with her it's crazy," he whispered in my ear through my hair. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

I thought about his question, it was really important to him that Charlie forgave him. I thought it was completely adorable and it made me love him a little bit more. The way he was rubbing my hips and his breath against the back of my neck was slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Baby, we need to go downstairs with Ivy and Ray to watch our movies. C'mon, I'll grab the baby monitor so you can hear if she wakes up," Spencer whispered.

I nodded and stood up, pulling him up with me. When he walked over to get the monitor I walked over to Charlie's bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, brushing a couple of blonde curls out of her face. She was so cute, it was only a matter of time before she met someone that would make her have butterflies, I hope by that time though I'd given her enough video diaries to get her through it.

"Let's go downstairs boo, there are scary movies to watch," Spencer said taking my hand in his and walking back to the living room.

Ivy and Ray were still sitting on the couch except there was a movie in now and I could tell by the menu that it was The Shining. I hated that movie, it seriously freaked me out but that was okay with me it just meant that I could cuddle up to Spencer.

There wasn't much room left on the couch so I had to scoot over close to him and I could smell him and he smelled amazing. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I placed our clasped hands in my lap. Looking over at Ivy I saw that she was pressing play I knew that I was getting ready to be completely terrified.

I had made it pretty well through most of the movie until it got to the part where the crazy guy was cutting through the door and I hid my face in Spencer's neck. He pulled me close to him and squeezed me tightly to his side.

"It's just a movie, baby. I promise that you're safe," he whispered into my hair. "I'll keep you safe always, okay?"

I nodded against his neck and said, "I know it is but it's still scary. The ghosts, the possession, and the killing of his family, it's creepy."

He kissed my temple through my hair and held me to his side, whispering to me every time I jumped slightly. Finally the movie ended and I saw Ray looking through the pile of them on the table, I just prayed that he didn't choose a scary one too. And seeing as I have the worst luck in the world he did.

"Seriously, you guys have Insidious? I love this movie, it's creepy as hell," Ray said as he put it into the DVD player.

"I'm going to go get popcorn and order a pizza. Ivy do you want to come with me?" I asked untangling myself from Spencer.

"Yeah, let's go," she said standing up with me and pushing open the door to the kitchen. Once we were inside she looked at me and said, "What happened while you guys were upstairs? It took you all a long time to get Charlie to sleep."

I rolled my eyes and put popcorn in the microwave. "We sat in her floor and waited for her to fall asleep. Nothing happened; we just sat there and watched Charlie."

"Whatever you say. I'm going to go order the pizza, wait what kind do I need to order?" Ivy asked as she got the phone from the counter.

"Uhm, you can never go wrong with pepperoni," I said throwing a hand over my shoulder. "Or cheese, just go ask the guys."

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with the order," she said crossing her eyes. "This is so much work just for pizza."

I rolled my eyes and poured the popcorn into a bowl. I grabbed a six pack of coke and walked back into the living room. The lights were still off but the guys were sitting up straighter and talking to each other about football. Yeah, that was so what I wanted to talk about right now!

"The pizza guy said it should be here in about twenty minutes," Ivy said sitting back down next to Ray. "I just got pepperoni on it, you were right."

I nodded my head and jumped slightly when I heard quiet crying from somewhere in the room. Spencer held up the monitor thingie and I knew it was Charlie. I sighed and put the bowl and six pack on the table, running up the stairs to her.

"Hey Charlie, why are you crying? Did you get scared?" I asked as I sat on the corner of her bed with her in my lap. "Its okay, your big sister Teddy's here and she's going to keep you safe."

I felt her forehead with my cheek and she was a little hot but nothing to be freaking out over so I just let her be. When I looked up I saw Spencer standing in the door with my guitar in his hands.

"Think we can play her a lullaby and get her to sleep?"

* * *

><p>Maybe I can get 5 more reviews before chapter 3?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter but I had to finish up the sleepover thing. So I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>I gave him a smile and he walked into the room with me. I lay Charlie back down and sat on the edge of her bed with Spencer sitting on the floor at my feet. I heard him play the beginning of A Whole New World and I couldn't help be giggle slightly.<p>

"Aladdin? What's up with the Disney song?" I asked. "She actually loves that movie but still. I thought guys didn't like Disney movies."

"I had a big sister and she loved to torture me with all kinds of Disney stuff. I know the words to most of the songs," Spencer said, looking down at the guitar in his lap.

"That's the reason PJ knows most of the songs too, don't feel bad. So is that the song we're going to sing?" I asked, looking over at Charlie.

She was staring at us intently but I could see that she was getting ready to start screaming. When Spencer started to strum the guitar again she seemed to calm down a lot.

_"I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming."_

I joined in and sang along with him.

_"A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

I looked over at Charlie and saw that she was asleep with her thumb in her mouth. I never knew that she could go to sleep so quickly. I leaned over and kissed her forehead again before I stood up with Spencer.

"Where did you find my guitar? I thought I lost it," I said as I closed Charlie's door lightly. "I mean either that or Gabe blew it up, which is a good choice if you think about my family."

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah I know what you're saying but I found it sitting in the kitchen actually. By Charlie's highchair."

Then I remembered I was playing along with some Gurgles song the other day for Charlie and I must have left it in there. I took it back form him and sat it in Charlie's room against her wall, closing her door back.

When we got back downstairs I saw Ivy walking to the door and figured it was the pizza guy. I ran into the kitchen and got the money mom left us for food and gave it to Ivy. She brought the two boxes to the table and sat them down.

Ray flipped the top of one up and the steam hit us all in the face. It was still really hot so he put it under the other one and opened it. It looked pretty good so we dove in without the aid of plates, figuring it didn't matter that much.

I waited for Spencer to flip off the lights and sit down to press play. When I did I took a deep breath, I really hated the movie Insidious but I was going to cowgirl up and do it.

It was to the part in the movie when the Grandmother was sitting in the kitchen with the parents and she looked over and saw the black and red dude and I was almost pissing my pants. I mean I had watched this movie enough times to know what happens in it but I still got scared at certain parts.

Once the movie was over I saw that Ivy and Ray had fallen asleep somehow during that God-awful movie. I looked up and saw Spencer staring down at me and I couldn't hold back my smile. He placed his hand under my chin and brought my lips to his.

I smiled when I felt him slid his fingers into my hair and pull out the tie holding it in a bun at the back of my head. I heard Ivy let out little sounds in her sleep and I couldn't help but laugh even if I was kissing Spencer.

He broke away and looked at me with a hurt expression on his face. Oh no, he thought I was laughing at him and I so wasn't.

"Why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?" Spencer asked.

I gave him a shy smile and said, "I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at Ivy and the little sounds she was making in her sleep."

The relief on his face made me smile and kiss the tip of his nose. "I thought that you were laughing at my kissing skills. I was going to say that you weren't complaining about them earlier." I pushed his head to the side and stood up to take the trash into the kitchen. I felt Spencer walking behind me but I didn't turn around. I threw all of the cans and the empty pizza boxes into the trashcan and tied it up to take out.

"I'll take it, if you want," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder. "But only if you'll come with me."

I rolled my eyes and walked outside with him. There was snowing steadily falling and the wind was whipping it around making it hard to see. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I slid on some ice, almost busting my butt on the ground. The only reason I didn't completely embarrass myself was Spencer's arms wrapping around me and pulling me to him.

I turned around and tried to catch my breath before saying, "Thank you, if you hadn't caught me I would've seriously injured myself."

"Ehh, I owe you. This time I promise that I'll catch you every time you fall," Spencer said, not taking his arms from my waist.

I smiled and hoped that I could believe him.

* * *

><p>Asdfghjkl; That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Review?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, this chapter is a sort of lead up to the next one. It's going to have a lot of Teddy/Spencer in it, I think it will anyways...

* * *

><p>When we came back in from taking out the trash Ivy and Ray were still passed out on the couch. Her head on his chest with his resting on hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her. They looked every part of the adoring couple, it actually made me take Spencer's hand in mine and pull him into a hug.<p>

"What's making you all touchy today?" he whispered into my hair. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, I most definitely missed this."

I smiled into his shoulder and was about to respond when the power flashed out. I let out a shriek and held on tighter to Spencer. My shriek must have scare Ivy and Ray because they tumbled off the couch and I felt Ivy grab my leg in her hand.

"T, is that you? Or are you some killer that wants to kill the most divalicious girl in the house?" she asked standing up slowly.

"Really Ivy; It's me," I said letting go of Spencer but I made sure to keep one of his hands in mine. I mean, just in case, right?

Ray walked over to the window and looked outside. "You guys the snow's coming down pretty hard out there. Man, I would hate to have to drive on that road it looks like it's covered in ice."

"I think that you guys should stay here until it passes. I'm going upstairs to get Charlie, and then I think we should go down into the basement. There fuse box is down there and the only working phone, according to my mom," I said, walking towards the stairs with Spencer.

"Seriously, did you know that there are phones that attach to walls? They have cords and number pad thingies and you can use them when the power's out. It's crazy," I heard Ivy saying as I walked up the stairs.

Charlie was still asleep and snuggled up in her bed. I hated to get her up, but I really didn't want to leave her up here while we were down in the basement. I figured that if I lifted her slowly and gently that I wouldn't wake her up too much and she could still go back to sleep.

I slid one hand under her head and the other under her butt, lifting her up to my hip. She let out a sigh and snuggled into my neck, going back to sleep. I smiled and felt Spencer's hands find my hips, pulling me back to him.

"It's cute how good you are with her," he whispered into my ear. "Did you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking back down the stairs. Once we were back in the basement I gave Charlie to Spencer, who was sitting on the couch, and I walked over to the phone on the wall. I was going to call mom and dad.

I dialed mom's cell number and waited for her to answer. On the second ring I heard her voice, it sounded frazzled, "Teddy! I've been trying to call the house all night! How are you guys doing? Is the power out there?"

"Uhm, we're fine and the power is out. All of us are in the basement, including Charlie, and we're going to chill down here and try to entertain ourselves until the power comes back on," I said.

"Okay, we're not going to try and drive on these roads. We actually found this cute little inn-" she said. But I cut her off.

"That's great mom, call us on this line when you start to leave," I said, then hung up. "Ray did you try the fuse box?"

He nodded his head and said, "Yeah but it wasn't any use, all of the powers out. I think the line's frozen actually. Do you have any small space heaters or anything?"

Ivy and I looked at each other then back at Ray, "Any what?"

"Never mind, I see one in the corner over there. Thank God for Bob and his tool fetish," Ray said the last part under his breath.

I rolled my eyes again and sat down next to Spencer on the couch. He was looking down at Charlie and brushing curls out of her face as she slept. "You know it's cute how good you are with her."

He looked up at me and caught my lips with his. It was a light, little kiss but it filled me with light from my head to my toes. When I pulled back I saw him giving me this adorable little smile that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"Okay you guys, that's gross, and you're kissing over a little girl. Do you have no shame?" Ivy said but I could hear the smile in her voice. "Wait until I tell Mama Duncan, oh girl, she's going to flip her top."

"Shut up," I said. "What are we going to do until we get electricity back? We need some source of entertainment."

"I think there are some old board games over there on that shelf give me Charlie and go help Ray look," I said to Spencer.

He handed her to me and walked over to the shelf. Ivy sat down beside me and nudged me with her elbow, pointing over to the guys. When I looked over I saw why; Spencer was stretching to reach something on a high shelf and his shirt had rose to where a little bit of his stomach was peeking through.

I saw washboard abs and a trail of hair that lead down to… unmentionable places. I knew my cheeks must have been on fire but I couldn't help but stare at his body. I glanced over at Ivy and saw her giving me the smirk.

"What? If I want to stare at my boyfriend, I can. It's not against the law," I whispered to her. "I'm going to go lay Charlie down in my room."

She shook her head and walked over to the guys. I stood up and made my trek over to my room opening the door. I laid Charlie on my bed and put pillows around her so she didn't fall off. Once I had it baby proof I went back into the basement.

There was a Twister mat spread out on the floor and Ivy was lighting candles so we could see. I couldn't hold back my smile; I was a beast at this game.

* * *

><p>I realize that Teddy isn't coordinated at all but I thought this would be fun... Review?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a Teddy/Spencer chapter if I've ever seen one. There's actually slight content in it, if you squint you eyes and turn your head to the left.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not getting myself all pretzel-like just to play a game so I'm going to be the spinner," Ivy said sitting on the couch with the little board thing in her lap.<p>

"I'll help you and make sure that you don't mess up, Ii" Ray said sitting down by her and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"So it's just going to be me and Teddy playing?" Spencer asked and when they nodded he said, "That's totally fine with me."

I felt my cheeks reddening and looked down at my sock covered feet. I don't know how I feel about getting that close to Spencer, especially if Ivy and Ray were watching us. Then I remembered that it was a total game and it wasn't anything sexual, my cheeks were still on fire anyway.

"If Teddy's finished being a fire truck it'd be nice of you guys to start," Ivy said, sending us a smile and a wink in my direction.

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked over to the mat on the floor. I started out on the left and Spencer on the right and the game began. Soon enough we were in a very compromising position with me in a backbend and Spencer directly on top of me, our stomachs were almost touching.

"Well this is awkward," Spencer whispered in my ear. His breath brushed against the side of my neck and caused me to shiver slightly. "Do I make you shiver, Teddy?"

I didn't answer him; instead I waited for Ivy to call out the next move. "The next move is left foot on yellow."

I shifted and slid my leg to yellow and felt Spencer let out a quiet laugh and I couldn't figure out why. "Why are you laughing?"

"The way you slid your leg made brush up against my stomach and it tickled," he said moving his foot to the spot above mine.

"Oh suck it up, I'm sure worse things are going to happen before this game is finished," I said, but leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose.

"You're right, I'm pretty sure that we're only going to get closer after this point," Spencer said. "Not that that's a problem or anything."

I rolled my eyes and waited for the next move. So I'm not going to bore you with the details of this game, it just turned out that Spencer was as good at it as I was. We'd been playing for almost and hour when Ray decided that he wanted to play with us. Yeah, me playing Twister with two big football players, that was going to end splendidly.

One of us did finally fall and it turned out that the way we were positioned that Spencer and I would fall at the same time leaving Ray the only one up. Let me explain, Ivy called out right hand blue and that meant that I had to move that hand to the other side of the board as did Spencer.

Once we moved Spencer turned his head and let out a sneeze causing him to lose his balance and take us both down, me pinned under him. He pushed himself up on his hands and smiled down at me, brushing some of my hair out of my face. I couldn't help but blush and look down at his chest instead of his face.

"Yay, Ray-Ray you're the winner! Let's go upstairs and find you your prize," Ivy said with a secret smile that I knew Ray understood by the way he moved up the steps.

Once Spencer and I were alone in the basement I pulled him to me with his shirt collar and connected our lips. He let out a groan and sat up and pulled me into his lap, running his fingers through my hair. The light touch of his calloused fingers against my neck had me arching into him slightly.

He broke away from me to look in my eyes, "I love you, Teddy Duncan. I wanted to tell you that even if you don't feel the same way about me. I'm not saying it because of sex or because I want you to forgive me, I'm just saying it to say it. I'm tired of having it bottled up inside of me."

I blinked at him and placed my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me. "I love you, Spencer Walsh. I know that you messed up in the past and maybe I'm stupid to forgive you for it but I was tired of having all of these feelings inside of me that I had to ignore."

That answer seemed to please him because he suctioned our lips back together quickly. I smiled and ran my hands back into his hair and laced my fingers in it. He put his hands on my hips and dug his fingers into my stomach as his tongue ran across my bottom lip.

I smirked at him as I parted my lips to let him in, he was always so anxious. I couldn't help but sigh when his tongue touched mine and his fingers dug in deeper. I arched against him again and tilted my head to the side to get better access to his mouth.

We broke apart with both of us panting for our breath and staring each other in the eye like we were afraid to break eye contact. I kept my hands locked in his hair and his stayed put on my hips as I lay my head on his shoulder and my forehead against his neck.

"I missed this so much, T. I'm so sorry and I regret Skyler so much it's not funny. I wanted to be with you from the first time I saw you but I was too shy to make a move," Spencer whispered as he rubbed his thumbs over my hipbones.

I smiled and kissed his neck, "Well aren't I glad that you did finally make a move even if it blew everything to hell and back. Starting over seems to be good for us."

I felt him nod and move to stand up, taking me up with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep my balance as he walked over to the couch. Once he sat down I moved to get up but he lay back and pulled me to his chest. I wanted to move because I was afraid that this would get too serious too fast but it was oddly comfortable.

"I promise you that this relationship is going to move at you pace. I promise that I'll never push you into something that you're not ready for," Spencer said kissing my temple. Then he whispered into my ear, "I'm still a virgin too, by the way."

I pushed up from my spot and locked eyes with him. I was seriously wondering about that but I didn't know how to bring it up in conversation so I guess he fixed that problem.

I nuzzled back down into his neck and asked, "What makes you think that I'm still a virgin, Spencer? I dated other guys while we weren't together."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffffhangerrrr! Review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, this is a graphic chapter. There's nothing bad in it, just slight content.**

* * *

><p>Spencer looked at me with a dumbfounded look gracing his face. "Are you being serious? Which one of those guys did you have sex with? I'll kill him." He moved to get up but I held him down.<p>

"Do you honestly think that I would've had sex with one of them in the little amount of time that we were together? You and I were together for almost six months before we broke up the first time and we didn't even get close," I said in an exasperated tone. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

I waited for him to reply but he never did so I stood up to leave but before I could move his hands grabbed my waist. He pulled me back down to his chest and practically growled in my ear, "Do you really think that I would want anyone to touch you at all, much less have sex with you?"

I was taken aback by his possessive attitude towards me but I couldn't help but find it sexy. I liked that he didn't want to lose me, it felt nice. I turned around in his arms and straddled his waist, placing kisses up his neck and stopping when I reached his ear. "You're possessive. I like that." Then I tugged his earlobe into my mouth and pulled on it with my teeth slightly.

"Teddy," he groaned out and took my hips in his hands, pulling me closer to him. "You're so sexy, why have I never seen this side of you before?"

I didn't answer him; I just kept kissing up to his lips. I pulled his bottom one into my mouth and drug my teeth across it. I let it go with a loud popping noise and watched it fall. I smirked at his rapid breathing and felt a surge of pride. I was the one making him a hot mess like this, I was the one that he wanted. Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this feeling.

Before I could get too comfortable he flipped us over and put his legs on either side of my hips. "If you're going to tease me then I'm going to tease you right back." Then he looked at me with those soft brown eyes, "Are you sure you're okay with this? I know you have your comfort zones."

I gave him a smile and stretched up to kiss his lips lightly before I lay back down. "I trust that you won't take advantage of me, I want you to keep going. Just remember that I trust you, okay?"

He gave me a smile and I heard him let out his breath like he had been holding it. Then he gave me a devilish smirk and started kissing down my neck. It was getting harder to breath as his kisses turned into bites.

I locked my fingers in his hair and said, "Spencer, Spencer, try to not-not leave any seeable mar-rks please."

I felt him smile against my neck and bite down right below my ear, definitely in a seeable spot. He pulled away to give me a smirk and said, "Whoops, did you say not to leave any seeable marks? My bad."

I shivered slightly and arched up into him, pushing my neck closer to his mouth. He let out an appreciative groan and nipped at it with his teeth some more. I tugged on the ends of his hair to try and release some of the pressure in my body.

I pulled him back up to my mouth and kissed him harshly. I pretty much pushed my tongue into his mouth and started to battle him for dominance. He slid his hands up from my hips and used them to push my hair out of my face. He cradled my hand in his face and rubbed his thumbs over my cheekbones slightly, the calluses scratching against them and feeling like heaven.

Soon enough Spencer won the fight and I let him take the lead in the kiss. I just tugged on his hair lightly and groaned when he did something that I like; I knew he loved to take control and who was I to stop him when he was this sexy?

I felt him slide his hands back down to my hips and barely under the hem of my tank top. He pulled away from my mouth and locked eyes with me, "Can I take this off? Or is that pushing it too far?"

I thought about it; there wasn't a chance that mom and dad were going to come home tonight, Ivy and Ray were otherwise engaged upstairs, Pj was in Mexico, Gabe was at a friends house, and Charlie was asleep in my room; there was no one to interrupt us. Instead of answering I nodded my head and pecked his lips.

He gave me a cute smile and took the hem of the shirt in his hands, pulling it up my body. Once it was off he stared at me like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were full of light and his hands couldn't figure out where to touch first. He settled them on my now bare waist and started to lean down and kiss me before I pushed him back up.

When he gave me a puzzled look, I said, "I don't want to be the only one with their shirt off. Your turn." Then I ran my hands up his torso and pulled his shirt off.

His tanned abs and chest where still as gorgeous as I remembered. I scratched at them lightly before returning my hands to his hair. He let out a couple of groans before we connected our lips again; silencing anything we were going to say.

"Teddy!" a voice shouted from my bedroom. It must have been Charlie.

I gave Spencer an apologetic look and pulled my tank top back on. I kissed his cheek before I walked back into my bedroom. Charlie was sitting up and she was pulling at her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Teddy!" she said, this time I saw her reaching her arms up for me to pick her up. "Please!"

I ran over to her and placed her on my hip. I kissed her forehead and felt that her temperature had shot up. I walked back into the basement and saw Spencer pulling his shirt back on and I sat down beside him.

"Charlie's sick, I'm going to go upstairs and give her some medicine," I said standing back up and shifting Charlie up higher on my hip.

"I'm coming with you, I'll probably not be much help but I'll try," he said with a cute smile that reminded me of a little boy.

"Let's go, she's burning up and I need to get some meds in her quick," I said running up the stairs. "Careful there, you're into the most coordinated person in the world," Spencer said taking my hips in his hands when I almost face planted the floor.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. To my horror he licked it and smirked at me, "Don't stick it out if you don't want it licked."

Great, I'm dating a seven year old.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought the ending was cute :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

So this chapter is insanely short and I apologize. It has Spencer's point of view though, so that's a good thing.

* * *

><p><span>Teddy's Point of View:<span>

We were at the top of the stairs and I shouted, "We're coming upstairs. We have Charlie with us and we don't need to scar her for life."

Spencer laughed and took my hand in his. He gave it a squeeze and kissed the top of my head. We stood on the steps until we heard Ivy yell that it was okay for us to come upstairs.

Once we got to the top I walked into the kitchen and sat Charlie in her highchair. I looked through the medicine cabinet for the thermometer and let out a little cheer when I found it. I knew Charlie hated getting her temperature taken so I gave her a bowl with a lid on it and marbles inside to distract her while I took it.

When it dinged I saw that it was 101 degrees. That was so not good. I grabbed some baby ibuprofen and poured it into the little cap thing. Grabbing her cup of juice I walked over to the highchair, giving the medicine to her and then the juice cup.

Spencer pushed through the kitchen door and gave me a sympathetic smile. "What' the diagnosis, doc? Is she sick?"

"Yeah, she had a pretty high fever but I gave her ibuprofen, I hope it works," I said, leaning into his chest. "I feel stupid; I don't know what to do."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "You're doing just fine, I'm sure she'll be just fine. She'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

I nodded and pulled away from him. I picked Charlie up from the highchair and bounced her on my hip. Her fingers locked in my hair and she laid her head on my shoulder, sucking her thumb into her mouth. I felt her lay her forehead against my neck and her forehead was still on fire.

I walked over to Spencer and he pulled me into a hug. I shivered slightly and thought that if I was cold than Charlie must be freezing. I pulled away from Spencer and walked back down into the basement. I went into my room and pulled my comforter off my bed and dragged it into the basement.

"Come here, lay with me until you get warm again," Spencer said.

I looked over at him and saw him laying back against the chair arm with his arms open to me. I walked over and lay between his legs with Charlie lying up on my chest. She rolled over onto her stomach and soon fell asleep. I smiled and pulled the comforter up over us.

"I love you so much Teddy, I want it to always be this simple with us. I don't want anything to mess us up," Spencer murmured into my ear quietly.

I nodded and felt my eyelids dropping at little bit. I burrowed into Spencer a little bit more and felt myself falling asleep. I let out a content sigh and let it take me.

Spencer's Point of View:

I lay there with Teddy in my arms thinking about how much of a dick I was. I cheated on her and made her cry, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for that. She was everything I ever wanted; she was so freakin' perfect it made me want to be a better person.

I felt her pull Charlie closer to her in her sleep and couldn't fight my smile. She was so good with her; I knew she would be a great mother one day. I hoped it was me that she had kids with but that was really far in the future and I wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Spence?" I heard a voice ask from the steps. "It's Ray."

"Shh, man be quiet. They're asleep," I said, looking up at him as he walked over to me. "What do you want, bro?"

"Do you have any condoms on you? I'm out of them," he asked.

I couldn't come out and tell him that I was a virgin, that wasn't cool. Especially seeing as he was the farthest thing from one. I decided to stick as close to the truth as I could.

"I don't have any. Mrs. Duncan would kick your ass if she knew you were about to fuck on her couch," I said with a smile.

"Whatever man, I just need one really bad. If you catch my drift," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Seriously bad."

"Okay dude, I understand what you're saying but I can't just magically make them appear," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks for nothing man, you're a lifesaver," he said as he walked up the stairs to the living room. He was dragging his feet like a freakin' child. Wow.

"Thanks for that," a sleepy voice said. "I appreciate it."

I smiled and said, "Anything for you baby. But I seriously don't have any on me, he was out of luck."

She looked up at me with sleepy eyes and said, "Does Ray not know that you're a virgin, Spencer? Are you lying to your best friend or me?"

I answered as quickly as I could, "Him! Oh God, I'm lying to him. I would never lie to you about something like that. I would never lie to you about anything, boo."

She seemed happy with my answer and lay back down. I kissed the top of her head and felt her slowly relax against me. Before I fell asleep with her I though one more time about how lucky I was to have her.

"You're my girl, Teddy Duncan. You'll always be mine and no one else's." I kissed the top of her head once more before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There was slight content and I apologize. Review if you're still reading :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

*Last chapter alert* It's short and kind of slopped together but I hope you guys like it alright.

* * *

><p><span>Spencer's Point of View:<span>

I woke up the next morning and saw Teddy staring up at me. Charlie must be in Teddy's bed because she wasn't in here with us anymore. She gave me a heart stopping smile and I forgot to breathe for a minute.

"Morning babydoll, what's up?" I asked, running my hand through her hair and letting out a big yawn.

"You finally, I though you were going to sleep forever," she said, taking my hands in hers and kissing my palms.

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you wake me up if you were so lonely? It would've been just fine."

She just shook her head and rolled off of me and onto her feet. I stood up with her and threw my arm around her shoulders. We walked upstairs to find Ivy and Ray asleep on the floor, Ray didn't have on a shirt but I didn't ask any questions.

"Hey, you guys it's time to get up!" Teddy shouted walking into the kitchen. I opened all of the blinds and laughed when they groaned.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Ray groaned out.

I looked over at the wall and the clock. "Bro, it's almost ten o'clock, I don't think it's early anymore. So get up and get to movin'."

He flipped me the bird and I just laughed. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Teddy's waist. "We made it through the storm; I think we can make it through anything now." Then I kissed her neck.

She shivered and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to make it through another with you. But I hope next time Charlie doesn't get sick."

I nodded and placed my chin on her shoulder. "Whatcha cooking?"

She ignored me and flipped the eggs in the pan. I smiled and got a pan out to make bacon for us too. I stuck bread in the toaster and went into the living room to shout at the others again.

They grumbled words that I wouldn't repeat and followed me into the kitchen. Ivy went over and started pouring orange juice into cups and Ray started to set the table. I saw Teddy check the monitor on her hip out of the corner of my eye and knew she heard Charlie.

I walked over and took the spatula out of her hand. "Go check on her, I got theses. Bring her down here so she can eat too."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Then she ran out of the room and I saw Ray shaking his head at me. I looked at him and mouthed 'What'? Then he looked at me and made a whipping motion with his hands, mouthing 'Whipped' at me. I just rolled my eyes and went on with the eggs.

Soon enough everything was done and Teddy came back in with Charlie on her hip. She looked way better and I could tell that Teddy was relived by the way she walked. She sat Charlie in a highchair and made her a plate.

"So what did you guys get up to last night?" Teddy asked, shaking her fork at Ivy. "You guys do anything…. Productive last night?"

I almost spit out my orange juice at her. She was never this forward about anything, it was kind of sexy. I took her hand under the table and laced our fingers together, pulling her closer to me. She leaned into me and looked at them expectantly.

Ivy's cheeks were the color of strawberries when she sputtered out, "Nothing, why did you hear something? Because we weren't doing anything!"

Teddy just shook her head and said, "Whatever you say Ivy. It doesn't matter, I'm happy with that answer. I'm honestly happy about everything in my life now."

I looked at her and gave her the biggest smile I could manage. She returned it and kissed the tip of my nose, making Ivy and Ray gag. I smirked and continued to eat my breakfast, ignoring their looks.

Charlie ended up getting finished before any of us so I stood up and took her dishes to the sink. Then I picked her up and sat her on the floor. She gave me a grin and took off into the living room.

"That was really sweet. I'm glad she doesn't hate you anymore," Teddy said as she came up behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed a kiss between my shoulder blades. "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you more. I never want to loose you again. I know I keep saying that but I want you to realize how much I love you."

She giggled and let go of my waist. She moved to my other side and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I smiled and sat her up on the counter in easy reach of my lips. Ivy and Ray let out other gagging sounds and I just ignored them. What made me stop was the sound of the front door opening and Mrs. Duncan's voice.

"Kids, we're home! Hey Charlie," I heard her say.

"Looks like our night is over," Teddy said, sliding off the counter. "I'm glad it happened though, we're closer now. I trust you completely."

I couldn't have said it better myself.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story until the end. It means the world to me.<p> 


End file.
